teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Bradford
Chris Bradford was the prodigy of Foot Clan leader, Shredder, while to the rest of the world, he is a celebrity martial arts master. He was mutated into a dog-human hybrid nicknamed Dogpound,The Gauntlet, season 1, episode 9. then had a secondary mutation, into a skeletal dog-like being, now nicknamed Rahzar.Mikey Gets Shellacne History Early life A comment of Xever's, calling him "Rich Boy," alluded that Bradford came from a wealthy background. Season one Michelangelo attempted to make friends with him using social networking. Little does he know that Bradford was a member of the Foot Clan and was Shredder's star pupil. He also served as the Shredder's second in command. Bradford, in an attempt to win Mikey's trust, taught him his secret technique, which Mikey, in turn, taught to his brothers. Splinter noticed this move as being a signature move of the Shredder's. hugs Chris.]] Mikey returned and was trapped by Bradford. The Turtles came to rescue Mikey, and then they let Bradford follow them into the sewer, where they ambush Bradford and his rival/partner, Xever. When they returned to the lair, Michelangelo ceremoniously un-friended Bradford from the website.New Friend, Old Enemy, season 1, episode 4. He later returned, where he held off Donnie and Mikey. When Xever kidnapped Mr. Murakami and threatens to throw him over a building, the turtles lock Bradford in a trash can and threaten to throw him over the building. Xever is unaffected, saying "he's not my friend" and seeming enthusiastic about it. When Bradford escapes, he asks Xever how he was so sure that they were bluffing, he told him that he wasn't. He teamed up with Xever to take down the Turtles. While Xever shows off his success, and mocks him for being locked up, a purple dragon gives Leo his sword back and allows him to destroy a nearby water tower, which flushed them and the Purple Dragon's off the roof. Shredder did not take the news of this lightly and planned to take on the Turtles himself.Never Say Xever, season 1, episode 8. Bradford and Xever went after the Turtles again. Bradford ended up mutating into Dogpound (part of the mutation was contributed when he was bitten by Shredder's pet Akita Inu Hachiko) when he stabbed open the container of mutagen to get away from the turtles. Xever mutated into Fishface at this time. The Turtles encountered the mutant Bradford during a spying mission. He overwhelmed them, forcing them to retreat. Mikey named him "Dogpound" after this, and all the Turtles called him that from then on. Later, Dogpound led the Foot's scheme to steal a tanker of acid that reacts violently with water, planning to destroy the sewers with it. After a protracted battle, Mikey uses a water balloon to ignite the leaking acid, blasting Dogpound away. Dogpound reported this failure to the Shredder, who sliced off one of his shoulder spikes as punishment.Panic in the Sewers, season 1, episode 10. Dogpound found his mutant form useful in extorting the Purple Dragons and taunted Xever about his useless fish body. Shredder interrupted, warning Dogpound that their primary goal was to find information on Splinter and the Turtles. Later, Fong of the Purple Dragons came to Dogpound in an old futon factory with a cell phone stolen from a friend of the Turtles. Dogpound wanted to use the phone to find out where Splinter was, but Fong is unable to unlock the phone. However, when Tsoi and Sid brought Baxter Stockman to him, who was forced to hack into the phone for him. Stockman almost succeeded, but the Turtles interfered, bringing an army of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. with them. During the fight, Dogpound and Stockman were doused with a tracking chemical that made them the Mousers' next target. Dogpound tried to escape with Stockman and the phone, but it was broken by a turtle's throwing knife. He returned to Shredder with Stockman in tow. Shredder was angry with Stockman for his interference, but let him live because he could be of use.Mousers Attack!, season 1, episode 11. Stockman's first task was giving Fishface robotic legs for him to walk, which proved difficult, causing Dogpound to laugh very hard laughed at Xever.The Alien Agenda, season 1, episode 15. Appearances * 104. New Friend, Old Enemy (as Bradford) * 108. Never Say Xever (as Bradford) * 109. The Gauntlet (as Bradford and Dogpound) * 110. Panic in the Sewers (as Dogpound) * 111. Mousers Attack! (as Dogpound) * 115. The Alien Agenda (as Dogpound) * 119. Baxter's Gambit (as Dogpound) * 122. The Pulverizer Returns! (as Dogpound, and Bradford in photo) * 125. Showdown, Part 1 (as Dogpound) * 202. Invasion of the Squirrelanoids (as Bradford, cardboard cutout) * 203. Follow the Leader (as Bradford, photo) * 205. Mikey Gets Shellacne (as Dogpound and Rahzar) * 216. The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman (as Rahzar) * 225. The Invasion, Part 1 (as Rahzar) * 226. The Invasion, Part 2 (as Rahzar, no lines) * 407. The Arena of Carnage (as Rahzar in hologram, no lines) * 420. The Super Shredder (as Rahzar) * 425. Requiem (as Rahzar) * 502. The Forgotten Swordsman (as Rahzar) Total appearances: 19. Notes/trivia * Bradford resembled Chuck Norris. * His helmeted appearance seems to be inspired by that of the Shredder in the original comics. * There is a real Chris Bradford who has written a book series called Young Samurai. Incidentally, he is a martial artist with a black belt in many disciplines. * Chris owns a Katana sword that is over four hundred years old. * As Dogpound, he took control of the Purple Dragons when they are assisting with the Foot, after Xever turned into Fishface. References }} Category:Characters Category:Foot Clan Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Villains